Need
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Then Larxene cackled the scariest and best thing Demyx had ever heard before they all burst into crazed cackles and giggles and Snickers and just plain evil laughter. “Their heeere …”' Sequal to Cold, usual pairings.


Hey Demyx…Long time no see…It's been…so long. Tomorrow will mark five months.

Tifa came to join you, didn't she? We found Aris not three days after we found Hayner, Olette, and Fuu…

Fuu, that poor girl was found in a puddle of her own blood, almost didn't make it. She lost an eye during the battle and now she wears an eye patch that Rai gave to her.

Olette is mute…she doesn't smile or joke or talk or even react to anything in less it has to do with getting her boyfriend back.

None of us talk any more. Roxas, Xion, and I have always been close. And ever since we found Hayner he has been added to the group.

Aris tried to carry on for days, smiling and laughing and normal-ing…but then one day Cloud just looked at her, and Zack pulled her closer to sit between them and she just broke down…

Cloud and her just…it was like that time when you flooded the castle. Everything was wet as their tears caused everyone else to freak out.

I am happy to say, that Yazoo has created a tracker.

We've been on the road for three weeks now. Where ever you are, I have to say I bet you got their way faster than us. If I remember correctly you said you were in a wagon…

But that was so long ago…it hurts to think about it…I've noticed something has changed with you…You haven't sent anything…I haven't gotten a single feeling from you since we found Hayner and the two girls.

You said Axel was sick. But I could feel it in you. The hypothermia that place was playing at.

You tried to hide it…I know Namine fell ill that day we found Aris. Curled in on herself with bruising covering her neck and arms.

They had held her down…Made her watch as Tifa was beaten to a bloody mess and thrown into a wagon.

Screaming as if her whole body was on fire…

Namine isn't dead is she?

Kairi is always silent.

Sora…I don't want to talk about Sora…he almost…he almost…we have to keep sharp things away from him now.

Saix is keeping command of what's left of the organization. Xemnas would be proud of his SIC.

Luxord…he is always…just. He's Luxord. He can't function without Xigbar. He fell to a sickness I cannot name, my books were burnt down in that dreaded hotel you got taken from. But I fear that I know what it is…

I only know the symptoms right now… high fever and skin turning deep shades of purple.

I have a feeling it's the new sickness going around. They call it the Black plague. In worse case scenario's the skin turns dark purple or black and they…don't make it.

Luxord won't die though…No, none of us will. Our immune systems are too good from our time in the other worlds. We've developed resistances in our three lives (First life, After life, and this life. We've come into contact with to so many diseases we are practically invincible to most things.).

But he's not getting any better and I fear that Fuu is getting it too…She has turned a dark ashy color is some parts of her body and Luxord can no longer move well, we've been pulling him and Xion (Who has contracted the flu because she had never gone near it before…) on a wagon we conned off of some bitch trying to get laid.

Axel would have laughed at the way the women had fallen for our act.

A traveling band of whores indeed.

The nerve of some people.

I get that we don't look nice, but damn. You'd think that they would cut us some slack, we've been traveling none-stop for five months tracking invisible men.

One the upside, do you remember the guy with red hair? Reo or Reko or something? We found his ShinRa people. They had taken another one of their people. The Leaders fuc-ehem-the leaders special friend…had been taken as well, so now they were pissed at the two of them-Turks, are what they called themselves-for getting captured, but they were pissed at the people who took them too…Hell, they even sorta scared Cloud and he knew them.

They are with us now, we have nineteen or so people…And I swear that Yazoo's tracker is working because I can feel you getting closer…So much closer.

I'm going insane without you Demyx…I miss you…I would give anything to wake up in a room that was suddenly flooded as you burst through the door.

I wish I could see you…just once more. Your face is slowly starting to blur. I remember you voice though.

Laughing.

Singing.

Joking.

Yelling.

Moaning…

I have stopped in the middle so many times to simply look at the river we are following and I'll see a small fish, shimmering…making it beautiful in the water…More beautiful than it could ever be on its own.

It reminds me of you and I…I am the fish…Ugly without you-the water-to make me shimmer and shine and give my plain grey scales the chance to turn into a rainbow…To brighten up the world…

Without you, I am nothing but a fish, a plain grey fish that will never be anything more, without you-my water, my life source…-to help me shine and become…something.

I've realized something in the time you have been gone…

I love you more than life itself, I've realized that I am nothing-absolutely nothing-without you…I've realized since those two minutes ago that we came across the large castle in the middle of the forest…As we had jumped and crisscrossed across the walls of the large palace…

I need you…

Demyx looked up at the ceiling window weakly, unable to stop the weak grin as the shadow went over the moon in the shape of a number of bodies.

He saw the other seventeen people in the room-even Sephiroth and the guy that had come in with Tifa, the one that Reno kept calling Tseng-their eye surprised and hopeful, their heads craning back to look into the sky.

Axel cackled as the three guards in the room looked around at them all in fear.

Then Larxene cackled the scariest and best thing Demyx had ever heard before they all burst into crazed cackles and giggles and Snickers and just plain evil laughter.

"Their heeere~…"


End file.
